Arrangement
by bethandjack16
Summary: Elizabeth has just finished teaching in Hamilton and is looking for ideas on where to go next. Julie has ideas- the biggest being that she should go to Coal Valley, where Constable Jack Thornton has been sent. Slight AU- slight.
1. Homecoming

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm new to writing fanfiction, but I've been reading for a long time. I once heard (on Pinterest, actually) that we write the fanfiction we want to read. Or something like that. Anyway, I love When Calls the Heart, and I had a funny thought- what if Julie wanted Elizabeth to go to Coal Valley for her own reasons? This is the product of that. I would love constructive criticism and reviews. Thanks!**

 **Elizabeth**

Elizabeth swiped the blackboard one last time with the eraser. Turning towards her desk, she set it down in its corner and straightened the books, pencils, and odds and ends that were not for her to keep. She strode toward the door confidently, but without a spring in her step. Pausing in the doorway, the young teacher looked back at her classroom for possibly the last time in her entire life. She shut the door.

Elizabeth found her father's car outside. The driver, Mulligan, opened the door and she climbed in. She settled her skirts and put her books next to her on the empty seat. Elizabeth decided to enjoy the hour-long ride back across the city to her family's mansion.

That had been the first way that she had pushed back against her parents. Well, actually the second. The first was that she had decided to go to teacher college in the first place.

"For goodness sake, darling - you're Elizabeth _Thatcher_. Thatchers don't become teachers. Thatchers live in society, making good lives for themselves by _marrying_ well, not by actually _working_ ," her astonished mother had said when Elizabeth had brought up going to college.

"It cannot be allowed, Elizabeth. You aren't yet old enough to understand what you actually need or want. You can have the satisfaction of helping these children through charities." Elizabeth's father hadn't understood either. Eventually Elizabeth was able to strike a deal. When she married, she would stop teaching and focus on being a full-time mother and wife. Her parents uneasily agreed. They knew how clever she was- and how stubborn.

Elizabeth had been determined to show that she was a confident, capable young woman. She had chosen a private school on the other side of Hamilton to apply to for a job. That was the second way she had pushed against her parents. She entered the interview room with grace, sat down, answered the questions smoothly, and left with that confident air she had been hoping for. The school had chosen her to become their new literature teacher, and she had, after a few small, really insignificant struggles that she had never dared to tell her parents about, settled in nicely. The school was too far away from the Thatcher mansion to drive to twice every day, and they had offered her a place to stay, so she accepted. It was more independent that way.

Now Elizabeth was finished teaching in Hamilton. _Forever, probably,_ she thought, as she settled deeper into the cushioned seat. She didn't quite know where she wanted to teach next. Elizabeth wanted all sorts of experiences, but her limit on crazy ideas was traveling to the American frontier. That would _not_ be an experience she wanted. Julie had suggested it- silly Julie with her wild western romance books and fancy clothes. It was funny, the two sides of her. Julie wanted adventure, and she also wanted expensive styles. One day she would have to choose, and if she chose adventure, Elizabeth could only imagine the rift it would cause between Julie and her parents.

The car pulled up to the front gate of the Thatcher household. Last time Elizabeth had seen her father and mother and Viola and Julie had been (oh, was it really that long ago?) that three-day weekend the school had given its students two weeks after their break for the spring. Something had been wrong with the plumbing. Elizabeth hoped it hadn't had anything to do with her.

Mulligan jumped down from the car to open the gate, and as Elizabeth looked out, she noticed her family coming out of the house to meet her. She grinned and waved her hand out the window. Only Julie waved back.

 **Julie**

Julie could see Elizabeth's hand waving from the car. It pulled up to the driveway and the driver – Julie could never remember his name – opened the door for her sister, holding his hand out. She accepted the hand and stepped down.

Julie rushed forward to the front of the line of her family members, saying, "Elizabeth! We were starting to worry about you, you know. We were thinking that the car had been sabotaged or something wonderfully dreadful like that!" She hugged Elizabeth around the waist tightly. Her sister looked up at their father, who shook his head, smiling. Julie knew how silly she was being.

Elizabeth returned Julie's tight hug enthusiastically. "I missed you all so much, and I'm glad to be home again. I loved it at the school, but home is wonderful too." Julie finally untangled her arms, and her father, William Thatcher, stepped forward to take Elizabeth in his arms.

"Hopefully you'll be home for good this time, Elizabeth," William said. "Since home is wonderful, just like you've said."

William and Elizabeth parted, their hug much shorter than Julie's. "Father, you know I will keep teaching. These experiences will help to prepare me for being a wife, and a mother just like my own." Julie nearly snickered at Elizabeth's clever use of the argument that had persuaded their parents to let her teach.

Julie's mother stepped forward for her turn to hug her middle daughter. "Oh, darling, you flatter me." Closer to her ear, Grace Thatcher whispered, "I missed you so much." Elizabeth squeezed her mother tighter.

Viola was next, giving her sister a quick hug. "Why did you leave me with Julie? You're the only one who can put any sense into her head."

Elizabeth giggled. "Viola, you have enough sense for the both of us!" Viola laughed.

The family entered the house and turned to the sitting room, where Julie sat on the couch with Grace, Viola on the loveseat, and William in his armchair. Elizabeth gave her bags to Mulligan, who in turn gave them to the maid to take to Elizabeth's room and put the contents away.

Julie began, "Did anything adventurous happen on your journey? Or," she paused, "anything interesting that you didn't write about in your letters? Romantic, perhaps?" This was actually a very important question to Julie. If Elizabeth had a romantic attachment on the other side of Hamilton, Julie would have to get rid of him- and fast. Before the end of the summer. She had plans for Elizabeth that could not be sidetracked by a man. Well, not any man from Hamilton.


	2. Sister Gathering

**Hey everyone! Here's today's chapter of** **Arrangement** **. To avoid probably some confusion, here's what happened: A reader PMed me that the title** **The Plan** **was already taken. I was surprised and a little embarrassed, so I changed the title to** **Love at First Sight – Twice.** **Then the person sent me a list of titles that they thought would be good for what they had seen so far, and I picked one of those,** **Arrangement** **, to use. Thank you so much for letting me use it!**

 **Now to business. I told you that this would be a slight AU. This because, one, Jack is sent to Coal Valley, but not because of Elizabeth, and two, well, you'll see.**

 **Julie**

"Nothing romantic of any sort is happening in my life!" said Elizabeth with a pointed tilt of her head, directing it to Julie.

"Clearly…" Julie muttered in her usual way. This was a little disturbing to her arrangement. Something was going on with her sister, and she had to find out what.

Her mother and father dismissed the incident as normal. Julie noticed Viola smile, to herself seemingly, and put her hands in her lap. "What are your plans for the summer, Elizabeth?" the oldest sister asked intently. Julie sighed in her head. Viola always wanted to know everything. What if Elizabeth didn't have any plans for the summer? What if she was just going to go shopping? What if they were going to take turns around the garden together? What if she was going to go to a coal mining town to catch a man? Viola didn't know.

Oh. That's why she was asking. _Silly me,_ Julie chided herself. Julie overreacted a lot. Especially when she was nervous.

"I'm planning to visit the other side of Hamilton a few times, and- "

"Whatever for?" questioned Grace curiously. Julie had the same question.

Elizabeth shifted a little. She smoothed her skirt, thinking. "I want to visit some of the children."

Even for Elizabeth, that was a little abnormal. Teachers only saw their children during the school year in a big town like Hamilton. "Really?" Julie interjected. "Why?"

Elizabeth shifted more. "Some of the children need a little charity." That was certainly not true. They went to one of the most respected private schools in Hamilton. Julie tactfully decided not to mention this – no need for their parents to see that Elizabeth was lying if they didn't already. They never paid much attention to where Elizabeth wanted to teach after sending instructions to check that it was safe. William certainly wanted nothing to do with Elizabeth's teaching fling.

The conversation shifted to an easier topic, but Julie's mind was still on Elizabeth's secret love (because that was definitely why she was lying). Somehow, she would get her sister to tell her who he was, what he looked like, and where he worked, and she would be able to fix this before the end of the summer.

 **Elizabeth**

That was close. Elizabeth had barely escaped. Julie knew something was up, she could tell, but had chosen not to ask more questions in front of their parents, thankfully. Before anything else could happen, they would have to have a Sister Gathering so she could share the secret, or subdue them, one of the two.

Was that really a good idea? Sharing Charles with her sweet gossip of a sister? Viola was probably trustworthy, as long as Elizabeth begged her not to tell their parents. She could already hear what she would say:

"Elizabeth, you need to tell Mother and Father. They can help you with this match…" etc., etc. Elizabeth sighed.

Audibly, apparently. "Are you all right, my dear?" Grace said.

"I'm fine, Mother," Elizabeth said, covering up.

"I think that Elizabeth has had a tiring journey home and needs to rest," Viola stated. "Why don't you go upstairs, Lizz- Elizabeth, and take a short nap."

"Oh, yes!" Grace exclaimed. "Don't forget we have your homecoming party tonight, darling. It's not yet lunch. Sleep until then, then you can go out with your sisters for lunch and shop for a new dress."

"Oh, no, Mother, I don't need a new dress." Elizabeth was not going to deny a nap. "I have the silver one from the Spring Ball."

"That one's at least three months old, dear, you can't wear it until it comes back in style."

"Only two months, Mother."

"Still. You are going to have a new dress. All of you, in fact." Julie squealed excitedly and Viola perked up a little.

Elizabeth gave in, smiling, shaking her head, and nodding. She stood to go to her room, and both her sisters jumped up.

"We'll _escort_ her to her room," Julie said and took Elizabeth's left arm. Viola took her right and together they left the room.

When they arrived in Elizabeth's bedroom, Julie jumped on the bed and Viola sat in Elizabeth's second favorite chair. Elizabeth settled into her own chair and said, "It is so good to be home, in my own, comfortable room."

"Are you sure you don't miss _anyone_ from the other side of Hamilton?" Viola asked in fake surprise.

"Yes, Elizabeth, surely you miss someone," Julie said coyly.

 _Here it comes,_ Elizabeth thought. She knew what they were getting at. "Of course, I will miss my students, and the friends I've made in my fellow teachers and other staff. I even made friends with a few servants, and my maid."

"Well, of course you made friends!" Viola said. "And I understand that you made friends with your maid - everyone does – but did you make any stronger attachments?"

"You're always so formal, Viola," Julie complained. "what we mean is, did you fall in love?" She sighed. "I'll fall in love someday. For now, a new beau every week is good enough for me."

Elizabeth started fidgeting again. She simply couldn't stop doing that when the conversation turned this way.

"Ohhhh…" said Viola. "You have."

"No!" Elizabeth immediately said, before remembering that she had decided to tell them about Charles.

"Yeeeeessss…" Julie dragged on.

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "But you have to swear by the Sister Code that you will never tell." The Sister Code was a code they had concocted when Elizabeth was eight.

"I swear," said the oldest sister solemnly. Elizabeth appreciated her seriousness. She always appreciated Viola, except for the times when she didn't.

"I swear!" exclaimed Julie. "Now tell us who he is!" Julie seemed excited but also nervous. Why on earth would she feel that way? Because her sister had finally fallen in love? Julie wouldn't act that way, however. Elizabeth would figure it out later.

Viola took her hand, mistaking her silence as Elizabeth's own nervousness.

"I've met someone. His name is.." Elizabeth paused and let out a breath. "Charles Kensington."

" _The_ Charles Kensington?" Viola asked, astonished at her sister's choice.

 **Julie**

Julie was not happy.


	3. Update

**Ok, everyone, surprise! I'm updating today with this note. I am rewriting this story, because when I started, I had nooooo idea where I was going with it. Now, I have an outline, a good idea of the ending and even a sequel, and a few fans.**

 **Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to do a rewrite of my first two chapters, making them longer, and putting them out either tomorrow or the day after, and then proceed with the story normally. I'm confident that this is going to be better than I had hoped.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Devoted hearties fan: I may have already told you this (my mind is losing it), but the fact that you already see something in the characters and the way I wrote them is so encouraging! Thank you so much.**

 **Ybdavila: I already wrote to you, I think, and again, thank you. "The Charles?" Yes, the Charles.**

 **Kksaunt1: Julie is one of my favorite characters in the show. She is super funny and outgoing, the opposite of me, and I love her. I like getting inside her head too. And this story is definitely going to be original…**

 **Deda1994: I'm so sorry that you're confused! Your review made me want to fix everything I had done wrong so you could understand, and even tell you the whole plot. But that wouldn't really be fair to everyone else, would it? *wink wink* I promise it will make more sense at some point. That's the point of the story, to clear up the confusion the author makes at the beginning. It draws a reader in.**

 **Sarah: I'm so glad you like it. She will have adventures!**

 **Michimontgirls: I'm not going to tell you…**

 **Guest from Jun 1** **st** **: Thank you soooo much!**

 **Guest from June 3** **rd** **: "C. K. needs to be the sisters' code name for Charles when their parents are around. Looking forward to writing some confused Grace and William!**

 **Allison: I'm glad you look forward to it. That's one of my goals.**

 **Guest from June 4** **th** **: I hope your LOL at the end means you're not mad at me. Charles is not my favorite character, to say the least, but he will be a little better in this story. And if I didn't make things clear, what kin of author would I be? Hope you keep reading.**

 **Alright everyone, see you soon.**


	4. Update Number Two

**Everyone, I'm sorry! I haven't updated… don't kill me please. Don't make me eat any of Elizabeth's biscuits.**

 **This past week I was only in the presence of my laptop a couple hours a day, and I needed to do other things at those times. Then, when I could get on, I was either working on all my design documents for the fic or reading fanfiction instead of writing. (BTW, I'm using the Snowflake Method to figure out where I'm going to go with the story. It's pretty thorough.)**

 **So I haven't even written anything yet, I'm still in the middle of planning. Well, near the end, I think. Sometime next week is hopefully when the chapters will come out. Beware, they may not be the same chapters 1 and 2 in regards to the storyline. See you soon. Again, don't kill me.**

 **And if you could send a review confirming your unending devotion, that would be awesome. (:**


End file.
